


Do you trust a liar?

by a_m



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_m/pseuds/a_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little poem about Nogitsune. A mockery of attempts to save Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you trust a liar?

Do you trust a liar, dear?  
He's always here, always near  
But you can't catch his nimble tail.  
You know, this all is not your care.

Don't try to fox a fox, my wolf.  
It will not save your friend. Say "Woof"?  
What can you see in his lost mind?  
You're scared, dear. Let 'em die.

Beast's reflextion in your eyes  
Turns to red. Because he lies.  
Roar, dear, save his life.  
Make your teeth as sharp as knife.

Moan, whimper, little wolf.  
The fox created something new.  
Fight, and look for real way out.  
I know, you'll waste. But shoot.

You believed a liar, dear.  
The Fox is joking, you can hear.  
It is here. You have do pray.  
The story'll finish yesterday.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I'm Russian. So sorry, there can be mistakes in the text.
> 
> The last line is something like a play on words. Not a grammar mistake, I swear.


End file.
